


Autumn Rain

by ClayBoolean



Category: K-On!
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClayBoolean/pseuds/ClayBoolean
Summary: Comments and critique welcome
Relationships: Akiyama Mio/Tainaka Ritsu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Autumn Rain

“Mio! Wait up!” a familiar voice called out from the school entrance. 

Ritsu dashed out into the chill autumn rain that was pouring down, using her bag as an umbrella. Despite her haphazard shield against it, she was clearly getting soaked. 

“Ritsu!” Mio turned around and did a sort of half run toward her friend, too conscious of the possibility of slipping and falling to fully run. She began holding out her own umbrella towards Ritsu, as if the split second difference that gesture would save was worth getting soaked herself. Idiot, you’re acting like Yui, Mio thought as she repositioned her umbrella to a more reasonable coverage. She still left the majority of the space under the umbrella facing Ritsu, however.

Ritsu cannoned into Mio, whether intentionally or because she simply slipped, Mio didn’t know, but the soaking wet weight flinging itself into her arms very nearly knocked her down into a puddle. 

“What are you doing!” Mio said, noting with a blush that Ritsu had her arms wrapped around her and her face pressed against Mio’s chest. Mio popped her friend on the head to get her to let go, then readjusted her umbrella.

“You’ve gotten us both soaked,” Mio noted with disapproval. Ritsu simply giggled. “Sorry Mio!”

“You should have just called me, I would have come back for you. I thought you had an umbrella of your own.” Mio said. She felt her face get warmer yet again as she noted how closely they were huddled under the umbrella. “It’s freezing out here,” she said, deciding it wouldn’t be inappropriate to huddle just a little bit closer. 

“It sure is! Hey, Mio, can I hang out at your place for a while? It’s closer than mine,” Ritsu said. 

“Of course,” Mio replied. 

They walked together through the downpour in silence for a while, although Ritsu was drumming a beat against her bag with her fingers. Mio snuck glances at her friend, admiring the way her wet hair clung to the sides of her forehead and how the rain-droplets sparkled on her smooth cheeks. 

Both friends were shivering by the time they reached Mio’s place, Ritsu more so due to her drenching from the rain. Mio eyed her companion’s state with concern. 

“Come over here, Ricchan, you need to take a bath to get warmed up. I can loan you some of my clothes so you have something dry to wear.” Mio felt proud of herself for blushing only a little bit at saying this.

“C’mon Mio, I’m fine, I’ll warm up through the warmth of your presence,” Ritsu said in a sing-song voice. 

Mio frowned at Ritsu’s teasing, although inside her heart skipped a beat. “At least change out of your clothes, they’re soaked,”

“Why’re you so worried?” Ritsu asked, then gasped, continuing in an over-dramatic voice, “Don’t tell me, Mio wants me to strip so she can satisfy her wicked desires for me!” 

Mio knew that Ritsu was just joking around, yet nonetheless she felt her face grow very warm, undoubtedly going fully tomato red and, to her horror, she felt tears spring up at the corner of her eyes.

“H-hey Mio, I was just teasing, y’know? Ritsu said, concern and uncertainty creeping into her voice. “I know you’d never…”

At this, Mio felt her tears spill over and she hid her face in her hands. She felt someone wet and cold throw her arms around her. “I’m sooorry Mio,” Ritsu said, then her voice grew quieter. “I… I didn’t know you felt that way about… that.”

Mio sniffled, “Stupid Ritsu,” she murmured. 

Ritsu released Mio and backed away. “I’m going to go change, okay?” she asked before darting away into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Mio sniffled, then composed herself. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Her emotions had gone and ruined things and now Ricchan thought that she was afraid of being seen as gay. What if Ritsu were to back off on the hugs, the hand-holding, the casual affection? Despite her constant teasing, Ritsu could be considerate if she thought it was something that mattered. 

At least she had convinced Ritsu to change out of her wet clothes. Speaking of which, Ritsu hadn’t taken anything to change into with her, she had likely forgotten. Idly Mio went to her room and gathered her softest t-shirt and shorts, bringing them to the bathroom door. From within came the sound of her hairdryer.

Her instinct was to crack open the door and toss the clothes through without looking, but wouldn’t that further convince Ritsu that she was afraid of closeness with another girl? No, she had to take steps to fix things. She shook her head, she couldn’t let herself overthink this and let her doubts overwhelm her.

Taking a deep breath, Mio knocked on the door, opened it, and stepped through. 

“Eeep!” A very naked Ritsu let out a very un-Ristu-like squeak, dropping the hairdryer and covering her nakedness with her arms.

Mio froze, both physically and mentally, torn between the gut impulse to turn and run and between the voice in her head telling her that doing so would be just the thing she was trying to avoid. A perverse impulse to jump Ritsu and satisfy her wicked desires for her, also joined in on the whirlwind of her thoughts, but she ignored that one. 

“I brought you something to change into,” she eventually said, turning her head to look down and away, though her traitorous eyes kept glancing back to Ritsu. She never realized how well defined Ritsu’s arms were. Clearly drumming was better exercise than she thought.

“Mio! What’s gotten into you?” Ritsu said, almost shouting. 

“I’m sorry for freaking out on you earlier, I-I don’t know what came over me,” Mio said. She finally regained control of her eyes and had them firmly looking at the floor. She carefully placed the t-shirt and shorts on the bathroom counter.

“Mio?” Ritsu had the same look on her face that she got when she actually applied herself and was solving a math problem. Suddenly Mio realized she was not looking at the floor anymore. Her eyes widened and she fled the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

\---

Mio paced back and forth in her bedroom, trying desperately to forget the events of the past few minutes. Well, most of the events, the image of naked Ritsu seemed burned into her mind. Still, whenever she thought of it she remembered the circumstances surrounding it and the embarrassment and the decisions and oh, why? Why did she have to worry so much about overthinking things that she went and underthought them.

The sound of footsteps from a confident stride announced Ritsu’s arrival. Ritsu had a serious expression on her face, more serious than Mio had ever seen her. She was also wearing Mio’s shirt, something that made Mio’s heart flutter.

Ritsu strode up to Mio without saying a word. Mio felt her back hit the wall behind her, apparently having unconsciously backed up a little. 

Thump! Ritsu’s open palm hit the wall beside Mio’s head and Ritsu was just too close. She grew even closer and Mio only had time for a sharp intake of breath before Ritsu’s lips met hers. 

The kiss seemed to last both forever and no time at all, Ritsu’s lips were so soft and warm against hers, Mio felt her pulse pounding and almost felt a bit light headed. 

“Hey, Mio, I like you. Will you go out with me?” Ritsu said as they parted.

Mio felt tears rise to the corners of her eyes again. She flung her arms around her dearest friend and whispered “Yes!”

“Well, good. I have to keep a handle on you somehow if you’re gonna go around spying on me while I’m changing all the- ow!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critique welcome


End file.
